


Desperation

by simeysgirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 11:57:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simeysgirl/pseuds/simeysgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is relentless. And desperate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperation

“Thank you?”

It was a question and not a statement, and Harry could see why. They'd only been seeing each other for a couple of months, and turning up at Draco's door with a huge bouquet and some champagne might have seemed strange.

“No, seriously. What are these for? Have you done something you need to be apologising for?”

“Don't be daft. I just thought you'd like them.” Harry smiled and took the bouquet back off Draco, heading into the kitchen to put them into water.

“Oh.” Draco brightened immediately and dragged Harry in for a kiss. “Thank you.”

Harry wrapped his arms tighter around Draco and deepened the kiss. Moving his hands down to cradle Draco's arse, he squeezed and moaned.

“Ah, Harry,” Draco groaned, before stopping suddenly. Pushing Harry away, Draco grinned.

“No.”

Harry frowned and opened the champagne. It was time for a different tactic.

~

“Another drink?”

Harry waved the bottle in Draco's general direction, careful to keep his hopeful grin to himself. He had been plying Draco with champagne all night, and was more than a little tipsy himself.

“Think we've had 'nough,” Draco said, a slight slur to his words. “Wanna go bed.”

Harry jumped up from his chair and dragged Draco to his feet. “Come on; I'll give you a little rub down,” he said with an exaggerated wink.

Draco laughed, kissed Harry on the nose and turned to go upstairs. “I'm not that drunk, Harry. No.”

~

Harry smiled as he heard Draco's key in the door. They'd moved in together only a week before, and Harry still had to pinch himself to believe that it was actually real.

“Harry!” Draco called from the hallway.

“In here!” Harry called back.

Draco walked into the room, threw his cloak onto the chair and flopped down beside Harry.

“Bad day?”

Draco nodded, cuddling into Harry's side.

“I've run you a bath. You go on up, and I'll bring you a drink in a bit.”

Draco sighed happily, kissed Harry and went upstairs, shedding his clothes as he did.

Harry grinned. He thought about how Draco would react to the bathroom. Harry had filled the bath with some—rather expensive—bubble bath that Pansy had picked out for him, and he'd placed scented candles—relaxing, according to Ginny—all around the room. Harry had some wine chilling in the fridge, and some Belgian chocolates all wrapped ready to give him.

“Harry!”

Harry ran to the bottom of the stairs, ready for his invitation to join his boyfriend. “Yes, love?”

“No.”

~

“Hurry up in the shower,” Harry called up the stairs. “I have a film for us to watch.”

“I'm done,” Draco said, walking into the room in nothing but a towel. “A film?”

Harry handed Draco the DVD, trying his best not to grin like an idiot.

“It's been a while since we've watched a good bit of porn,” Draco said happily, slipping the DVD into the player and pressing play.

They made themselves comfortable on the sofa, making sure they could easily _play_ while they watched. Harry waited for a special scene to come on the screen before running his hands over Draco's bare arse. Draco groaned and pushed into Harry's hands before he caught sight of what was happening on screen.

Laughing, Draco kissed Harry and sat up, rubbing his arse over Harry's hard cock. “Let's go to bed,” he whispered into Harry's ear. “But, Harry? No.”

 

~

“Let's go back home,” Harry said as they paid the bill and walked out of the restaurant. “I have a surprise for you.”

“Mmm, can't wait.” Draco grabbed Harry's arm and Apparated them home.

“Oh!” Draco exclaimed upon seeing the living room. “First dinner, and now this!”

Every surface held a tiny lit candle, there was a bottle of chilled champagne in an ice bucket and strawberries in a bowl topped with sugar. The furniture had been moved back, and a thick blanket covered the hardwood floor. It was beautiful.

Harry grinned to himself as blood rushed to his cock. Tonight was the night!

“Harry,” Draco said, turning and taking Harry's hands in his own.

“Yes, love?”

“No.”

~

“Please?”

“No.”

“Why?”

“Because I said so!”

“Just once. Please!”

“Okay, then.”

“Seriously?”

“No!”

Harry didn't know what else to try. Draco laughed at him whenever he mentioned it, and he was getting pretty desperate. It was a simple thing, really. They'd only been together for a matter of weeks when they'd discussed their favourite things to do in the bedroom. Harry, of course, had mentioned the one thing they hadn't done, and the one thing he was desperate to do.

Draco had blanched. It wasn't quite the reaction he'd been expecting, and he hadn't been able to talk Draco around at all. It wasn't as if Draco was a prude—far from it, in fact, Harry thought as he remembered their activities of last night—but, for some reason, Draco just didn't fancy having Harry's tongue anywhere near his arse.

Harry should have left it, but he couldn't. The more Draco said no, the more determined he was to bring him around. Harry _knew_ how great it felt, and he was sure that once Draco had tried it, he'd never look back. If he didn't like it, Harry told Draco that he would never mention it again. Draco still said no.

~

Harry woke up on the morning of his birthday with a sore arse and a huge grin on his face. There really was nothing like a good shag for your birthday. Well, there was _that_ , but Harry knew there was no point in even asking. It had been a month since his last attempt at getting what he wanted, and he was quite resigned to the fact that he wasn't going to taste Draco's arse any time in the near future.

“Morning, love.” Draco kissed Harry, and climbed out of bed, wiggling his arse as he went.

“Where are you going?”

Draco opened the wardrobe and retrieved a tiny wrapped gift. Swishing his wand, the present more than doubled in size. “To get this. Happy Birthday.”

“Thank you!” Harry held his hands out for his present, taking the box with one hand, and dragging Draco back into bed with the other.

Harry kissed Draco in thanks, raising an eyebrow when he noticed frown lines on his face. Why was Draco worrying about giving him a present? It wasn't their first birthday together.

Pulling at the bow, Harry carefully unwrapped the gift and lifted the lid. Harry didn't know what he was expecting, but it certainly wasn't what was in the box. Nestled on some green tissue paper was a small plastic bottle—of lube. Harry was confused. They had plenty of lube; Draco bought it in bulk whenever he went shopping. Then Harry noticed something else. It wasn't their usual bottle, no, this one had a picture of strawberries on it.

They'd never needed flavoured lube before; as long as it did the job, who cared what it tasted like. Did this mean—? Fuck. Harry looked into Draco's eyes, and nearly fainted at the look that he was receiving.

“Draco?”

“Yes.”


End file.
